It has become quite common for products to be stored in a rolled form. Rolled products are advantageous for some applications because they take up a minimal amount of space and are easy to dispense. In some applications, it is desirable to have quick access to two different products. For example, in a bathroom it is often desired to have quick access to toilet tissue, wipes, personal hygiene products, and other products.
Typically, rolled products are stored in a holder. The holder may allow the rolled product to rotate while maintaining the rolled product in a location. In this way, the rolled product can be easily dispensed. For example, toilet paper dispensers are typically mounted to a wall and allow a roll of toilet paper to be dispensed therefrom. However, typical toilet paper dispensers lack the capability to dispense an additional product and instead only dispense toilet paper. It is common for user of a toilet to use a mobile device. However, when the user wishes to access rolled products the mobile device must be stowed. Typical toilet paper dispensers lack the capability to receive the mobile device while retaining the mobile device when the toilet paper is dispensed from the toilet paper dispensers.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a holder for rolled products that provides the ability to dispense rolled products and an additional product while retaining a mobile device. In particular, it is desirable to develop a toilet paper dispenser that provides the ability to dispense toilet paper and an additional product while retaining a mobile device. For example, it would be desirable to utilize a toilet paper dispenser to quickly dispense both toilet paper and additional bathroom products (e.g., wet wipes, soaps, sprays, etc.).